Lumière
by ForeverBlue90
Summary: Lady's always been underestimated and mocked for being a "mere human", which always succeeds in fueling her rage. What if on one of her missions she discovers something else? Something impossible? Lady centered. Coupling? Not sure. Up to you to decide.
1. Things get spicy

AN: Alright, I recently became a fan of devil may cry…. Pretty awesome, both the game and the anime series… =D my favorite character is Lady… as she is soooooo bad ass! Haha. Anyways ya… Lady is always put down by all demons because she is "merely a human" so I decided…. Why not twist and twirl this story a little bit… xD

A/N

_Flash back:_

"Speech"

'Thought'

_**Chateaux de Lumière-**_

_Chapter 1-Things get spicy_

The cold breeze lapped at her soft creamy skin. Deep into the spring night Lady was in pursuit of a powerful demon, stronger than any demon she had ever fought. She was accustomed to deal with weak to above average demon energy levels, anything higher than that she would generally call on Dante for help.

This demon was different, not only was it stronger than any demon she had ever fought, but Lady had also wanted a thrill, she took on the mission on her own so she had to be on her toes because Dante won't be around to make sure she's alright. The demons she'd been hunting recently really hadn't quenched her thirst to spill demon blood, so this should be an interesting experience.

This demon was rumored to have taken the form of a young woman who claimed to see the past, the present and the future. Lady had no doubt that the demon could very well have such a power, she just knew that the demon would use that power at an expense… usually that expense would be a human's soul and a little of their guts.

Lady had always kept herself educated on all the demons and their strengths and weaknesses. She wasn't sure what exactly sure what this demon was supposed to be. Her employer was vague in his description. However, she figured it was some kind of succubus as the demon ate only part of the body and absorbed their souls. Putting all this in mind, Lady took out her newly, custom made Kalina Ann. The rocket launcher was now the size of a metal staff with a blade on each end. Her rocket was now launched from a small tube only large enough to fit a pencil. Kailna Ann was now a retractable handy staff that was fitted into a leather sheath that was attached onto her back, the blades were sharper than the previous Kalina ann and this smaller lighter weapon was now much easier to maneuver. The rockets, though the diameter of that of a pencil, were much faster and packed a much more powerful explosion. Needless to say during the year on her own, Lady had definitely modified her specialties. She was now not only an expert guns-women with exceptional acrobatic skills. She also specialized in throwing daggers and fighting in close combat with a staff.

Lady twirled her guns and put them in their individual sheath that were attached to her belt. Her ammunition too, was stored on her belt. Kalina Ann was in the sheath that hung on her back. Her two daggers where fastened on the inside of each of her red combat boots. Lady wore her usual white blouse, and the usual short shorts on the inside of her mini skirt making sure no one, not even the demons before they perish, see what's underneath them. There is one thing Lady cherished about herself and that was her chastity, a value instilled in her by her dear mother_. _Her mother often joked that it would give her luck, however, Lady believes that maybe it's true… it would explain how she survived all the demons and horrors she'd faced throughout her life, which for someone of twenty-two, is far too many.

Shaking her head and clearing her thoughts, Lady proceeded towards her destination. Le chateaux de Lumiere. It was a castle on the eastern side of the small town of Bel-Reve, there was no one inhabiting the castle and Lady figured a large uninhabited castle would be the best lair for a demon to hide. Lady though extremely alert, couldn't help but admire the beautiful angelic statues of women that decorated the entrance to the castle. Ironic really, the place Lady thought most likely for a demon to inhabit, was a deserted castle that belonged to worshipers of Angelic beings known as Evangelions. Lady didn't know much about them, but she knew the basics. Evangelions are a female race which entities of righteousness send down to earth when earth needs help. However, the angels had eventually been banished as they broke the rule of their existence. What that was? Lady didn't know. How a race of only females exists? she didn't know either. She just knew that the Evangelions that were sent to earth broke a forbidden rule, thus they were forbidden to return to their realm and were stripped of their powers. And the Evangelions that remained in their realm of Arcadia were forbidden from ever coming back to earth. Hence the giving up of the religion that worshiped Evangelions and the abandonment of the Chateaux de Lumiere.

Lady shook her head. "Such a shame. A beautiful place like this left to some filthy demon" She said spitefully. Lady immediately tensed as she heard a sinister laugh. She placed her hands near her guns, ready to pull out her beloveds incase anything jumps out.

"Big words for such a pathetic being." a malicious voice provoked. Lady was on her guard, her well experienced senses heightening and preparing Lady for anything.

"Cut the crap demon. Why don't you come show me how _pathetic _we humans really are." Lady retorted, sickened of the constantly annoying egos that all demons seemed to possess.

"That's no fun. Besides I won't degrade myself so much as to answer your challenge. I'll let my pets have fun with you." The boastful statement made by the demon was followed by the fading sound of its laughter then dead silence.

This is what Lady loved. The anticipation. Blood rushed through her veins, her senses picked up, adrenaline coursed through her body as she prepared herself for a battle. She smirked.

"How Typical." before flipping backwards as a two headed hound rushed out from underneath the ground she was previously standing on. After the first came another, then another. Until Lady was surrounded by eight, two headed hounds. Each hound the size of a panther, with pitch-black fur and glimmering white teeth to match. The hounds' mouths dripped with saliva as they anticipated the delicious meal Lady would make.

Lady smiled. This is what she lived for. A hound came rushing at her, Lady did a one handed cartwheel to avoid it and with light speed reactions, she used her free hand to draw her gun and shoot the hound three times in the chest, leaving the hound dead. The other seven, outraged, charged at her simultaneously.

"Bring it, fur balls."

She drew out her guns and began shooting at the coming hounds; each shot hit its target, killing three of the foul things before they could get to her. As one leaped at her, Lady rolled onto her back and let the hounds chest fall on her, enough so that she'll have the needed force when she kicked out her legs. Waiting for the right timing Lady pushed the hound up with all the strength in her legs, throwing the hound into the air long enough for her to shoot it through both it's skulls. Sensing the other hound about to bite her from the side she twisted around and slammed the each end of her guns into its mouths before shooting its brains out. Six down two to go. Lady placed her guns back into their sheaths and took out her beloved Kalina Ann. She pressed a pressure sensitive handle and the retractable staff extended to its full length. It reached Lady's shoulder. The fine weapon was drawn and she was now ready to continue the onslaught.

One of the other two hounds tried to leap onto Lady. She thrust the end of her staff that contained the razor sharp blade into the demon animal. It howled in pain as Lady twisted the blade into its chest. She then used the momentum of the animal's jump to spin the wounded animal straight into the hound that had tried to attack her from behind, sending them both crashing into the ground. Lady couldn't be bothered to go and shoot them to make sure they were dead, so she simply took out a grenade and threw it over her shoulder into the pile of hounds, which destroyed their bodies completely and left a small crater in the ground.

"Pathetic." Lady mocked and then continued on her way into the castle to finish her job.

A/N Okay! chapter 1!... i dunno if it made a good impression. Let me know... everything wanted, flames, reviews, suggestions anything. And I apologize if it isn't very well written… it was written in the spur of the moment… again reviews and criticism are all welcome.

P.S: I'll also try to make the chapters a little longer.


	2. Expected Unexpected

AN: Okay chapter two! I'd like to thank Silver eternity for agreeing to be this story's beta reader! And I'd like to thank Dhuaine, zenbon zakura and elvareth for their reviews! I really appreciate it, thank you. Well this chapter will basically be the introduction to the sequence of events that will occur in the story.

_Flash back:_

_It howled in pain as Lady twisted the blade into its chest. She then used the momentum of the animal's jump to spin the wounded animal straight into the hound that had tried to attack her from behind, sending them both crashing into the ground. __Lady couldn't be bothered to go and shoot them to make sure they were dead, so she simply took out a grenade and threw it over her shoulder into the pile of hounds, which destroyed their bodies completely and left a small crater in the ground._

"_Pathetic." Lady mocked and then continued on her way into the castle to finish her job. _

"Speech"

'Thought'

_**Chateaux de Lumière-**_

_Chapter 2-__ expected unexpected _

Lady sighed as she shot another one of the hounds. This "oh so powerful demon" has been nothing but annoying, always hiding and running every time she came close. Lady had begun getting the feeling that she was being lured deeper and further into the castle. She had been prepared to risk it, but that didn't mean that she had wanted to die. Meaning, she now had to be extra careful. She figured this demon wasn't weak, or afraid but... intelligent. She was certain there was a trap set for her, she needed a plan. She looked around the castle and noticed a series of arcs and pillars. Grinning, she decided that was her plan. Of course it was risky but she needed something and not knowing what was coming left her with that option, besides where is the fun in playing safe?

Lady had gunned down more of the hounds and was now walking towards an incredibly large golden door. Looking at the beautiful structure, Lady stared in awe as the door glimmered and sparkled in the dimly lit corridor. As she approached the door, it had opened automatically.

"This couldn't be a motion sensor. There is no way this castle is that technologically advanced... for goodness sakes it was built over a thousand years ago!" Now ready for some sort of assault Lady cautiously snuck into a large spherical room with many arcs, monuments and pillars surrounding a single stand that that had an angelic light shinning over it.

The doors began shutting behind her, sealing the only exist. As Lady for saw, it was a trap. About 50 hounds began appearing from the shadows, from the ground and from above. Lady cursed, this wasn't going to be anything like her previous jobs... She smirked;

"fun."

Leaping onto pillar Lady took out her guns and began firing trying to aim at their heads. If she wasted all her ammunition, she wouldn't have any left for the bastard demon. The hounds' corpses began piling on the ground, pools of unnaturally dark blood tainted to crystal tiles. "Such a shame," Lady whispered as she shot an oncoming hound in the head. She had leaped from pillar to pillar avoiding the hounds who had climbed the pillars she was previously on. Lady had flipped onto the arc that was just over the angelic light. The hounds, about 20 or so had begun forming strategies; having two or three hounds distract her as the others tried to sneak behind her. As she shot two hounds that had leaped at her, Lady back flipped just in time to dodge over a third hound's bared teeth and use the momentum to slam the dog down onto the pillar with her feet and shoot it in the back of the head when it was dazed. The hound's blood had squirted onto her snow white shirt; the foul liquid began eating at her shirt.

"Son of a bitch." She cursed and threw off her shirt, leaving her in a black sports bra. Lady of course, had sexy lingerie. Which, of course, explains why she didn't fight in them. Besides... they didn't hold as much as the sports bra did.

Lady rushed to the peak of the arc, shooting all the dogs on either side that tried to attack. Finally, after killing most of the hounds the few that remained were retreating. Lady looked at the hole that let the light through to the arc and onto the stand. She smirked as an idea came to her. She wasn't going to let those filthy hounds escape after ruining her shirt. Jumping through the hole, everything around Lady seemed to slow as the adrenaline and anxiety heightened her senses. Looking about at the six Hounds that were retreating Lady shot two well aimed bullets at each of them before she landed; gracefully, basked in angelic light. She stared at all six hounds- they were all laying on the ground around her, each adding their blood to the already blood-stained floor. A stray thought ran through Lady's mind.

'If only someone could take a picture'

A menacing laugh broke her train of thought, she instinctively pointed her guns in the direction of the laughter. There in front of her was a beautiful woman in a white flowing dress.

"My, my demon, I didn't expect you to have such a deceitful look." The demon spoke in a voice no woman would ever had, not even if she drank testosterone solutions instead of water. The raspy voice echoed through the room.

"This is not what I look like human. I relinquished the ability to have a human form for something much sweeter... the ability to posses. This woman is the one that used to wear such things."

"I see. So this is the demon form of plastic surgery?" Lady tapped her chin.

"So you posses others instead of using your own mask because your human self was too hideous? Or was it because you wanted a sex change?" The demon merely chuckled.

"Woman, you have sharp tongue for someone so weak. You stand before a demon that terrorized most of the world and caused thousands of legends to spread across this sad spit of sand-" The demon growled as he was interrupted by the ebony haired spit-fire;

"Shut up. Spare me that load of crap! Every single demon I've ever faced said that. That is if they had the mental capacity to speak. Sure, maybe they weren't the exact words, but it's always something along those lines and honestly, it's really starting to me piss off. With the other demons I faced, we surprisingly had a mutual understanding, all I had to do was-" Lady rapidly shot a well aimed bullet in the direction of the demon and hit him right between the eyes, "and they would shut up. For good."

Lady waited, the demon hadn't said a word or moved for a few seconds now and she began to wonder if that was the end of it. She turned around and before she took a single step she felt surrounded by an immensely powerful aura behind her. Turning around, she quickly pointed her trusted guns at the now floating woman. The woman was bleeding profoundly from the wound between her eyes. The blood trickled all the way down her face and dripped from her chin onto her snow white dress, staining and tainting the dress with the colour of death. The woman's face grew paler by the second, but an evil smile spread across her beautiful features.

"Nice shot human. I never expected as much, but you didn't honestly think a single bullet would kill me did you? Idiot, of course it wouldn't, you just killed my vessel, which is not really a problem. I can just posses another. Now, woman! Prepare yourself, this will be excruciatingly painful." Lady's eyes widened slightly as the woman's body exploded and the grotesque image of her bones, skin and flesh flying all over the hall was imbedded in her mind.

Lady's eyes now narrowed at the revealed demon, it wasn't one of those disgusting, slimy animalistic demons. It had a humanoid form, meaning: it had power. Lots and lots of power. The demon resembled a very attractive man. The man-looking being had white, porcelain skin that illuminated in the dark, giving it an appealing look. His hands ended with short but sharp looking nails. His feet were similar to the feet of any other human; his face was also like that of an attractive human male, except for his eyes. The demon had ominous bright blue eyes. The body too resembled that of an attractive male however a pitch black loin cloth covered both the front and back of him she would never want to see. The one thing other than the eyes that gave the demon away from being human was the extremely large bat like wings. Never had she fought a demon like this. She had always shot from a distance at them, but never come face to face with them. Dante was the one that tore them to pieces, which even he, one of the mighty sons of Sparda wouldn't do without scratch.

The bat like demon noticed the fault in her attitude and cackled;

"What's the matter lady Huntress? Scared? Why wouldn't you be?" The demon then threw his head back and laughed arrogantly before returning his gaze to Lady, an evil smile on his attractive face.

"Let me formally introduce myself. I am Marcus Mesorada, known to you humans as Count Dracula." Lady kept her stoic face the same but her heart was racing. 'Count Dracula? Impossible! The first demon hunter, Van Helsing had killed him! This cannot be!? Lady what have you gotten yourself into?' she ranted in her head. Dracula took her distracted moment and pointed his hand in her direction. With extreme speed, the figure nails elongated and rushed towards Lady and slammed into the ground where Lady was standing a mere few seconds ago. She had just barely managed to jump out of the way. The Demon and the lady stared directly into each other's eyes, the demon's lustful, maniacal stare clashed with Lady's determined, fierce glare.

"The real battle begins." She whispered.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­A/N Okay! chapter 2!... I hope I am meeting your expectations. Let me know if you can think of any adjustments, or ideas you might have that I could add into the story. As I said before all reviews are welcome, flames, reviews, suggestions, plans questions anything. And oh, there should be a huge improvement in the quality of writing because I got myself a really great beta reader!!!! Thank you sooooo much to Silver eternity! Ahm, again this is chapter two… I also started a poll. I didn't know who Lady should end up with. Please vote, your opinions mean a lot. Thank you!!!


	3. Show down

AN: Okay chapter three! I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews! I really appreciate it, thank you. Well this chapter is getting to the more interesting part of the introduction. These first three chapters are still just an extremely eventful introduction to the story. The plot will thicken soon… hopefully… if you couldn't tell, I don't really have a plan for this story… I am just writing it as I go and using reviews and suggestions to help me. So thank you to all those who helped… anyways… that's it from the author's note today! OH WAIT!!!! **I have a poll to see who my fans want Lady to get paired with. Do give me your opinion.**

_Flash back:_

_The bat like demon noticed the fault in her attitude and cackled, "What's the matter Lady Huntress? Scared? Why wouldn't you be?" The demon then threw his head back and laughed evilly before returning his gaze to Lady, an evil smile still on his face. "Let me formally introduce myself. I am Marcus Mesorada, known to you humans as Count Dracula." Lady kept her stoic face the same but her heart was racing. 'Count Dracula? Impossible! The first demon hunter, Van Helsing had killed him! This cannot be!? Lady what have you gotten yourself into?' she ranted in her head. Dracula took her distracted moment and pointed his hand in her direction. With extreme speed, the figure nails elongated and rushed towards Lady and slammed into the ground where Lady was standing a mere few seconds ago. She had just barely managed to jump out of the way. The Demon and the Lady stared directly into each other's eyes, the demon's lustful, maniacal stare clashed with Lady's determined, fierce glare. _

"_The real battle begins." She whispered._

"Speech"

'Thought'

_**Chateaux de Lumière-**_

_Chapter__ 3- Show Down _

Lady fired shot after shot at the powerful demon. The demon simply moved at extremely high speed and dodged all of the bullets coming his way. Muttering curses in frustration Lady reloaded her guns and jumped from pillar to pillar until she was standing atop the highest one. At the same level as Dracula she began thinking of a plan to land a blow. Any plan she was thinking up was shunned aside as she focused on dodging the now elongated nails of the Vampire demon. She jumped into the air and slammed down on the Demon's finger nails. Her eyes widened as nothing happened to them. He then retracted his claws causing Lady to lose her balance. Stumbling backwards Lady tried to dodge the oncoming nails from Dracula's other hand.

His nails raced to her extremely rapidly. Lady had no time or footing to twirl or flip so instead she waited for the nails to come close enough. When the nails were but a foot away Lady lifted her legs in a split like action, the nails seemed like they were only going to skim her flesh. Lady then bent down and used her hands to push up into the air using Dracula's nails as a spring board. Taking advantage of Dracula's unguarded state, Lady pulled out one of her guns and balanced her weight with one hand. She shot three bullets at Dracula. The powerful demon Managed to dodge a single bullet but the other two hit home. Dracula was thrown back slightly but soon enough, his laughter echoed around the hall.

"Now, now woman, bullets can't kill me." At this Lady gritted her teeth and fired a bullet into his head.

"No demon, it might not kill you... but I am sure it's a bitch to get out." Lady, emptied her barrel shooting at the vampire lord. Most of her shots were dodged, but the few that connected only caused the vampire to get more agitated.

"Didn't think I'd ever use this." Lady pulled out an ammunition pack at the back of her skirt and pulled a glistening barrel.

"Hey demon, will silver bullets make a difference?" Lady then jumped from her pillar and launched at Dracula to make sure her bullets connected. She fired two shots at him. The demon only smirked before flapping his powerful wings. A large gust of wind more powerful than any she had ever known blew her now airborne body. With nothing to hold on to, Lady was thrown across the hall.

A grunt emitted from Lady's throat as the impact of Dracula's wind attack send her into a pillar. The battle had barely begun and she was already down. Dracula was powerful, not that she had doubted that before, but the magnitude of the situation was only beginning to sink. She had tried to shoot him head on from a close distance, her adrenaline was at its max, there was no way he could dodge the bullets. She couldn't believe the bastard merely smirked and blew both her and her shit expensive silver bullets back to the opposite side of the hall. And to make it worse her back was throbbing painfully... Lady, being the sweet girl she was couldn't help but think that;

'That hurt like a fricking bitch.'

"What the matter woman? I thought you'd prove to be more of a challenge than that."

Dracula elegantly landed on the pillar directly opposite hers. Lady glared fiercely at the demon. Using a lot of effort Lady got back on her feet and wobbled slightly. Lady maintained her glare and bore directly into the luminous eyes of her oppressor.

There was no movement in the room, no sound. Lady could hear her heart beating, not just hers, the demon's too. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Using his heartbeat as a guide, Lady rushed onwards. She opened her eyes suddenly and leaped up into the air. She put her guns back into their Sheaths and, drew out her new Kalina Ann. The silver of the staff glimmered against the faint light that came from the fires in the corners of the hall. She saw Dracula's amused expression and shut her eyes before slicing the staff towards his head. No contact, Dracula had disappeared. His laughter irrupted from behind her, Lady smirked. There was a reason she closed her eyes. She had used the sound of his heartbeat to find him.

She thrust her staff backwards and this time it connected. Dracula roared in pain as Lady twisted the embedded blade of her staff into his midsection. A twisted smile of delight appeared on her face as she heard his roar of pain. Continuing her assault she Turned around in midair and sent a powerful kick at Dracula's head. Her heel connected with his forehead. Causing a sickening crack to be heard as Dracula's head snapped back. Using the mere seconds in which Dracula was stunned, she pulled out her blade and aimed to slice of his head; for real this time.

The silver blade of her staff rushed towards its goal- She gasped her momentum was disturbed. A powerful force was pulling her in the opposite direction. Dracula had grabbed her ankle and threw her towards a nearby wall. Grinding her teeth in irritation, Lady twisted her body so that her feet were headed towards the wall. Once she hit the wall Lady used the muscle in her legs to rebound of the walls and right back at Dracula. Again she tried to thrust her blade into the demon, however this time Dracula expected it and agilely dodged her. He then grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head backwards.

Lady screamed at the searing pain coursing through her scalp. Her automatic reaction was to try and hold herself up using his arm as leverage so not as much strain is put on her hair. Dracula used his other hand to forcefully grab Lady's chin and force her to look deep into his eyes. The demon, grinned wickedly and pulled Lady closer to his body. Lady tried to kick out and lash out at him but it was like her body was paralyzed, it wouldn't respond to her mind. She tried screaming that didn't work either. All she could do was stare, as her body was now pressed against the warm body of this powerful demon.

The demon and Lady floated in the air, her in his arms as he kept them in the air by flapping his powerful wings. Lady felt like puking. This was not supposed to happen! This would be worse than death! The vampire lord moved his hands from her chin and wrapped that arm around Lady's waist, as his other hand snaked down from her hair to her neck. Dracula continued staring deep into her eyes smirking, almost like he could read her inner most thoughts.

"Don't bother Lady huntress. You can't escape. I can read your every thought, and control your every movement."

As if to prove his point, Lady heard the clattering sound of her beloved staff hitting the floor as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, and her lips came dangerously close to his own.

Dracula smirked triumphantly as he read Lady's most recent thought.

'Oh fucking shit.'

A/N: Alright!!!! Chapter 3! This was actually an extremely difficult chapter to write... Which is why it's not very long =( hopefully the next one won't take so long or be as hard to write... anyways.. what did you think? Sorry I couldn't resist the cliff hanger! xD if you'd didn't notice... I do it all the time for all my stories... just a habit I can't get rid of. Anyways, **Read! Review AND take the poll on Lady pairings.**


End file.
